Past and Present
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Harry and some of his friends (not to mention Draco) are sent back in time to Harry's first year because of McGonagall, sending them on a mission. They are to try and prevent things that happen in the years to come from happening, but can they do that when their younger counterparts start snooping around, along with Quirrell/Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Past and Present

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, my first pure HP fanfic! I got the idea from all the time-travel fics, like to the Marauders' time and such, so I got the idea of doing this one, which the same generation meeting each other, except some of them will be older, like 'a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts' older. And, thanks to their appearance, they might be able to prevent what might happen in later years to the younger generation, but I won't go into that detail, because I don't want to ruin my own story!**

 **Draco: *snorts* Yeah right.**

 **Me: When did you get here?**

 **Draco: During your rant. Potty, the Weasels, Mudblood, Longbottom, and Lovegood are still coming.**

 **Me: Stop calling them that! You're supposed to be good now. Anyway, you apparated?**

 **Draco: *shrugs* Like I'd tell you. *looks around* And what is this place?**

 **Me: The intermission room! I'll talk to you guys before and after chapters, like I've done in other stories!**

 **Draco: The last time you used this room was when Fowl and Rider were here.**

 **Me: *sighs* I know. They don't want to come back until I lose my fangirlish tendencies. Like I'd do that!**

 **Draco *suddenly wary* Fangirlish tendencies...?**

 **Me: Yes, why? You scared?**

 **Draco: *stutters* N-no!**

 **Me: Well, you aren't the only scaredy cat. Drew, Rupert, Ryouma, Trent, and a host of other characters have taken cover here because this room is fangirl proof!**

 **Draco: What about you...?**

 **Me: I never mentioned that it _wouldn't_ let anyone _out_ if needed be, did I? *grins evilly***

 **Draco: *gulps***

 _ **Outside:**_

 **Harry: Why's the door locked? Aubrie1234 said it wouldn't be.**

 **Ron: The question is, where's Malfoy? *suddenly, crashes come from inside, along with familiar shouts* Guess that answers my question.**

 **Hermione: Oh boy. This will take a while, probably, so I guess we'll have to start the story out here.**

* * *

Harry was wondering why today, of all days, McGonagall had asked him to come to what was left of Hogwarts, since they were still repairing it. Ron was also coming at McGonagall's request, along with Hermione, Ginny, and George. He wasn't sure who else was summoned, but, if he had to guess, Neville and Luna would be coming as well, maybe some of the others, like Seamus and Dean, but he wasn't sure. What he didn't expect was to see Draco Malfoy already there, in the ruins of the Headmaster's Office, with McGonagall.

"Draco."

"Harry." The two nodded in recognition to each other. However, the others still held animosity to the man, which was to be expected. After Neville and Luna got there, McGonagall started talking.

"Good to see you all again, even you, Mr. Malfoy." she said, "I have an important job for all of you. You see, I believe that all of this happened not only what happened with Voldemort, but with all of our years from Harry's first year to now." She then held up a familiar object. Hermione gasped.

"A time-turner!" she said.

"Correct, Ms. Granger." McGonagall laid the item on the desk, "I want you all to take the time-turner back to a few days before Harry's first year, disguised as assistant teachers, and try to prevent what will happen in later years, such as the Chamber of Secrets and the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"But why does Malfoy have to come?" Ron asked, glaring at the blonde, who hid his face.

"I honestly believe that Mr. Malfoy here will be able to help in your mission. But remember, don't let your younger counterparts know who you are, otherwise there will be consequences."

"But Professor, if we mess with time, we will already have consequences, such as ceasing to exist." Ginny pointed out.

"I know, but this may save many more lives if we take care of this early on. Do you accept the offer?" They all looked at each other, then Malfoy, then Luna asked, "What about Ginny and I, Professor? Our counterparts won't be at the school yet."

"You will still have to be careful."

"Then I guess we're all going." Neville said. Hermione picked up the time-turner and everyone grabbed the chain.

"The time is already preset, so you only have to turn it once to activate it. Good luck, to all of you." Slapping Harry's hand away again, Hermione turned it as instructed and they all disappeared.

* * *

They then found themselves in Dumbledore's office, while the man was there. He seemed surprised, but didn't show it, as he stood.

"Hello." he said kindly, "And you all are?" They explained who they were and what they were doing there, with Draco and George keeping silent.

"I see." he nodded, "Well, I'll leave you to take up your assistant positions, and only the teachers and myself, except Quirrell, will know. I will also arrange for your rooms, if you don't know where you would like to sleep." They nodded and left, stopping out in the corridor.

"Well, I know I'm either going to chose DADA, Quidditch Practice, or Potions." Harry said, "What about you guys?"

"I guess I'm taking Potions, Potter." Draco spoke for the first time, "After all, it's probably the only class that will accept me." He walked off silently.

"History of Magic for me, then." George said, also for the first time, "I'll be able to liven it up a little." The others could only imagine what he meant by that as he walked away and Ron and Ginny shook their heads.

"That will most definitely not end well." Ginny sighed, "And I guess I'll take either Quidditch Practice or DADA as well."

"I'm going for DADA, Quidditch, or maybe Care of Magical Creatures." Ron said, "Just as long as the latter doesn't have spiders."

"Well, I'm taking Herbology for sure." Neville said, "So I guess I'll see you guys later." he walked away, presumably to see Prof. Sprout.

"I'm going with Care of Magical Creatures, DADA, or Charms." Luna said, "I really like Prof. Flitwick."

"Well, Maybe I'll take DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, or Muggle Studies." Hermione said, "I'm not sure of any of them."

"You'd do great in Muggle Studies, Hermione." Ron said, "So maybe you should take the job there?"

"We'll see, Ronald." she said, "Now, let's narrow down what classes we liked the best, since all of us have DADA on our agendas, and Prof. Quirrell really doesn't make it exciting this year."

"Well, Harry can take DADA, since he knows a lot about it." Ginny said, "So, I can take Quidditch Practice."

"I guess I'm taking Charms, and Ron will take Care of Magical Creatures." Luna said. Ron sighed.

"Why is it always me?" he groaned, but they all went off to see their Professors.

* * *

Everything went off without a hitch and they all got their jobs. They also all shared the Room of Requirement together, so as no one else would suddenly intrude upon them. The Room of Requirement turned into a Common Room with the colors of the three Houses on it, and there were four doors. Two of them led to the Room of Requirement's girls' and boys' rooms for the Gryffindors, while the other two led to rooms for Draco and Luna, based on their rooms back in Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

As they settled down in the Common Room, George spoke up.

"What McGonagall in the future said, about us being able to change this past," he said, "Do you guys think we'll really be able to do it?"

"Of course." Luna smiled, "Don't be so negative. We could even save your brother."

"How?" Ron asked.

"Well, if we do it right, we could prevent the Battle of Hogwarts, which would mean your brother wouldn't be killed." Neville said. This made all of the Weasleys look happier.

"Really?!" Ginny said, "Oh, that would be so great!" She hugged both Neville and Luna happily, as did George and Ron. Harry went over to sit beside Draco as he sat on the couch, looking into the fire.

"Draco." Draco didn't answer, "I know you feel like you don't belong, but McGonagall is right. If it hadn't been for you in some of those situations, I probably would never have become what I did. You helped me become Seeker, you helped us take down Umbridge..." Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder and he flinched, "You need to cheer up more and accept what's happening. We're going to need your help, no matter what the others say." Draco glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't know, Potter. Most of them hate me, you know, and they would most likely like to send me to the present without allowing me to help. Besides, I'm not even sure I could do much. If the teachers found out what I really am..." he sighed, "I would be off to Azkaban before you could say Quidditch."

"No you wouldn't, not if Snape helped you." Draco looked at him curiously, "I know Snape may seem like a bad man to everyone and that he's your godfather, but he's actually a spy for Dumbledore. He loved my mom and he still does. If you told him, he would help hide your mark." Harry looked pointedly at Draco's wrist as the blonde took this all in.

"...Potter, I hope you had better not be lying, or Merlin so help me..."

"This is all about trust, Malfoy, and I'm not." Harry got up and walked away, leaving Draco to think. Hermione had seen it all, but she made no move to do anything about it, instead smiling.

* * *

 _ **Well, that is the first chapter of this story, and what do you think? It's been a while since I saw the movies, let alone read the books, so help me if I made a mistake.**_

 _ **Draco: *whimpers* And get me out of here, please!**_

 _ **Others: *come inside***_

 ** _Neville: *looks at carnage* And what happened here?_**

 ** _Draco: *points at me* She chased me like a madwoman, trying to kiss me!_**

 _ **Me: I did no such thing! I was only being a fangirl, after all.**_

 _ **Harry: Please tell me you're a Draco fangirl and not-**_

 _ **Me: *grins evilly once again* And not a Harry fangirl? Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Potter.**_

 _ **Harry: *runs for his life***_

 _ **Me COME BACK HERE, POTTER! *runs after him***_

 _ **Ron: I feel sorry for Harry now, but anyways, read and review, readers.**_

 _ **Draco: At least I'm safe...**_

 _ **Ginny: As long as we're here? No way, Malfoy. We're not as forgiving as Harry.**_

 _ **Others: *growl and glare***_

 ** _Draco: *runs for his life as well*_**

 ** _Others: *also chase him with intent of murder*_**


	2. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
